Absolution
by Clewilan
Summary: Leur légende nait alors que leur histoire se termine. /Songfic.


Muse_ est l'auteur de_ Sing for Absolution_, que l'on peut trouver sur le CD Absolution. _Bleach_ appartient à_ Tite Kubo_. Et à ce qu'il paraît, les song-fics sont interdites. Oups ?_

_Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir, surtout sur un projet qui tient à coeur ;) Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson en même temps et surtout, bonne lecture. -Clewilan (qui dédie ceci à Nathalie et Florian)_

* * *

L'aube glaciale se levait, illuminant les paillettes gelées des plantes cristallisées par la rosée.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, cherchant ses marques. En vérité, elle n'avait qu'un repère dans cette chambre qu'elle ne pouvait malgré tout considérer comme sienne.

_lips are turning blue_

_a kiss that can't renew_

_I only dream of you_

_my beautiful_

Enfilant le premier vêtement qui lui passait sous la main - une chemise à lui bien évidemment trop grande pour elle, elle sortit sans un bruit.

Pieds nus sur le perron, elle contempla le soleil se lever dans le froid en se demandant comment arrêter le temps pour ne plus vivre qu'à deux dans une perpétuelle aurore.

Elle sentit les énergies spirituelles des visiteurs alors qu'ils étaient encore loin et, tremblant légèrement, elle se glissa de nouveau dans la chambre.

_tiptoe to your room_

_a starlight in the gloom_

_I only dream of you_

_and you never knew_

La lumière se répandait doucement dans la pièce, donnant une impression de chaleur diffuse.

La jeune fille retrouva ses vêtements et les enfila en silence avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle aurait aimé s'y blottir de nouveau et se lover contre lui, prononçant des paroles qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment avouées autrement que par leurs actes et leurs choix.

Ils n'étaient pas spécialement forts avec les mots et leur relation s'était surtout basée sur la seule nécessité de la présence de l'autre.

A présent, il n'allait rester que les regrets.

_sing for absolution_

_I will be singing_

_and falling from your grace_

Elle soupira faiblement, se sentant très lasse. L'état de grâce de le quel ils s'étaient trouvés durant ces trois mois commençait à se dissiper, l'échéance qu'elle avait redouté depuis le début étant désormais arrivée.

Il n'y avait plus de futur pour eux, mais elle allait s'assurer que lui puisse en avoir un.

_there's nowhere left to hide_

_in no one to confide_

_the truth burns deep inside_

_and will never die_

Il brûlait une telle flamme dans son regard quand il lui avait demandé de partir - de fuir - avec lui, sans savoir où, sans mettre personne au courant, qu'elle ne pouvait que le suivre malgré ses doutes.

Et sans qu'elle le sache vraiment, ses yeux brillaient de la même façon, même maintenant, alors qu'on les avait trouvés et qu'elle se dirigeait vers un avenir sans lui - qui en semblait donc compromis.

_lips are turning blue_

_a kiss that can't renew_

_I only dream of you_

_my beautiful_

Elle déposa sur l'oreiller la douloureuse lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire et en profita pour frôler de ses lèvres glacées celles de son amant. Un baiser délicat comme un papillon, comme au début, quand ils se croyaient invincibles. Un baiser qui lui en rappela d'autres plus désespérés; et elle revit ces mois passés tous les deux. Mais la dernière image qu'elle emporta dans ce qui allait sans doute être son ultime voyage, c'était lui qui prononçait son prénom dans son sommeil.

_sing for absolution_

_I will be singing_

_and falling from your grace_

Main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se composa un air impassible avant de sortir avec le plus dignité dont elle était capable. Et le charme opéra, le prestige de la famille aidant: ils étaient une dizaine, dont trois nouveaux vices-capitaines qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ils furent impressionnés.

Elle réprima un sourire - son rôle à tenir, toujours - en se demandant s'ils croyaient vraiment pouvoir faire le poids si _lui_ décidait de se battre... ce qu'elle allait empêcher à tout prix.

Il lui en voudrait, mais il ne pouvait y avoir d'absolution que pour une personne. Et ce serait lui.

_sing for absolution_

_I will be singing_

_and falling from your grace_

Un des vices-capitaines marcha vers elle, avec une prudence mêlée de respect car elle faisait déjà l'objet de rumeurs, lesquelles ajoutaient surtout à l'aura de la jeune fille - qui n'en était plus une.

Elle devança le Shinigami qui devait leur lire un mandat d'arrestation - et sans doute plus pour elle qui cumulait des fautes graves... Elle coupa donc fermement le vice-capitaine.

Le Shinigami remplaçant n'avait rien fait. C'était elle qui l'avait entraîné loin de toute autorité de la Soul Society, elle qui était responsable de leur disparition à tous les deux.

Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, sinon une assurance inébranlable. Elle continua de mentir sans qu'ils le devinent et acheva de les convaincre en affirmant qu'elle lui avait déjà effacé la mémoire.

Les vices-capitaines se concertèrent un instant, la laissant sous la garde des autres qui ne savaient que dire devant une désormais presque légende. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle se rende, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'on laissa tranquille son compagnon.

Cela arrangeait tout le monde - ils avaient une coupable. Laquelle ne considérait pas ce qu'elle avait fait comme un crime, et ils ne risquaient pas de la faire changer d'avis.

Ils ouvrirent la porte entre les mondes et, alors que celle-ci se refermait sur eux, Rukia souffla trois mots magiques, en espérant que la brise les emporte vers Ichigo qui se réveillait en trouvant une lettre à la place de son amante.

Ils entraient dans la légende...

_our wrongs remain unrectified_

_and our souls won't be exhumed_


End file.
